The Good Life
by CharmedSkye92
Summary: All anyone wants in this world is to life the good life, to be happy and do as they pleased. Hard to do when the town is under the thumb of the mafia and there are gang wars. Aqua's a nurse who gets picked up by the mafia. She's forced to patch up one of their key members. Now he won't leave her alone? But in this city is it so bad to have a powerful friend? Or does he want more?
1. In the Beginning

The city of Hollow Bastion had once been beautiful. It had been an industrial city where people flourished and were happy. However like all good things, it fell to corruption in every aspect. A city of sin dominated by immoral politicians, crooked cops and mob rule. Everyone knew about the rising gangs. Organized crime and corruption which clung to Hollow Bastion like thick black tar. Each portion of the city was up for grabs, each portion being claimed in the name of the different groups.

There were the Guardians who occupied the Northern most part of the city. They had built their reputation as thieves and smugglers of all goods. They were perhaps the tamest of the gangs, reputable even, for criminals. But you didn't cross the Guardians unless you wanted to die painfully. With an example made of your corpse with a moon symbol carved into your forehead. They also had the most children in their ranks. However, there was Hell to pay if you harmed one of the child foot soldiers. The Boss of the Guardian's was a man who went by the title Tsar Lunar. With the way that people had been killed in his district he had been dubbed the Man in the Moon. He had been introducing himself as Manny for quite some time.

The south was dominated by the Organization. Thugs in black that could get you any of number of weapons under the sun. Their Boss – a man named Xehanort – had grown up in an upper class family. He could schmooze any official political, legal or law enforcement by paying them off or digging up dirt so they never bother him and his again. They flaunted their wealth in crisp pressed black suits. The Press tried calling them Nobodies but after the first few reporters went missing – never to be seen again – the nickname was only uttered by the truly stupid or those with a death wish.

The west was the den of the Heartless. They thrived on violence and vice. Home of the nastiest gambling dens and unsavory brothels that you could ever hope not to come across in your life. They enjoyed taking in the homeless and desperate off the streets. They would take all that was 'good' in a person and make them 'Heartless'. Their Boss was a woman named Maleficent. A wicked woman who's lust for full control of the city was only proven by the violent acts against anyone who got in her way, rival or innocent. No one was safe from her wrath.

The east and the docks were no man's land. Home to the slums where too many people were too poor to flee the city and start over somewhere new. Somewhere safer. Aqua longed to leave the city of sin behind her, but she lacked the finances to start over. She also couldn't leave her two friends – Ventus and Elsa Crispin alone. They were not family by blood, however, they were all that was left after gang violence ripped their families apart.

Her father had worked with the 'Restoration Committee' to help restore the city to its former glory. One night, when he had been walking home, a car drove up and unloaded an entire clip of ammunition in him before driving off. He had been alone so clearly he had been the target. The police never caught the culprit, leaving Aqua to assume that it was a mob related 'accident'.

Aqua herself worked at a local hospital in the east side of town, where the need for healthcare was the highest. So many people coming in with injuries from the factories, sicknesses, wounds from gang violence. It had hardened her in a way to death and dying in a way she hated. She could no longer cry when she lost someone. Not after she lost her father in a drive by shooting.

Elsa worked at a bar as one of their singers. She had a beautiful voice but she hated the work. Too many times the tips were attempts at bribery to get under her skirts. Applause was smattered with lewd remarks about her body. One patron had tried to sneak into her dressing rooms once but was dealt with by the bar owner – Auron – a grizzled war vet who likely killed the man. Aqua never asked because she felt if the police came asking, she could honestly answer yes if she didn't know.

Ven was a messenger for the big companies. If he was fast enough in delivery, sometimes he got good tips. He was always fast. He knew all the safest and quickest routes to take in order to deliver his packages properly. Plus, he was a sweet kid. Young and eager to do a job right. It helped him make friends who would look out for him.

Aqua yawned. She had been working the late shift again. She should have gotten off duty hours ago but she couldn't turn down the extra money a double shift would bring her or deny the fact the hospital needed all the hands it could get. The Emergency Room was particularly packed today. She was so tired, she barely heard the footsteps behind her until she passed a streetlight and saw the shadows behind her.

Immediately, she reeled on her heels and turned to face them. Two men loomed behind her. One was a man with a grey pressed suit with a muted orange waistcoat. His salt and pepper hair was slicked back. Despite his rather dapper appearance, he looked like a wolf trying to hide behind the façade of a gentleman. Sharp muscles and straining biceps in his sleeves.

Now if the first man was a faux gentleman, the other was a true brute. He was large and didn't even bother with a fine suit or a jacket. He wore black slacks and a white button up, stained with oil and grease, with the sleeves rolled up. His arms were littered in tattoos. One said naughty and the other said nice.

She felt her mouth go dry. These two men were from the Guardians. They weren't foot soldiers either. They were the underbosses North and Aster. She shivered as she recalled the news stories of the victims of the mobsters. People found at the bottom of the river wearing cement shoes, dissolved in acid, abandoned in parks or parking lots, brutally murdered. The stories spared no details.

Aster held a gun in his hand and she warily regarded the two men. This wasn't an accidental passing in the streets. They sought her out. Her heart began to race in her chest. She had stayed out of all of the drama of the gangs. She wasn't affiliated with anyone. Was it because her work saved someone she shouldn't have? Or cost the life of someone it shouldn't? She wracked her mind, trying to think of some reason two under bosses would come after her personally. Nothing came to mind.

"Aqua Hannover?"

"Excuse me," she said.

She tried to walk past them, ignore them. Pretend she didn't see them. They were nothing more than blips on the street, barricades in her way. But North moved to block her completely. She took a step back and tried to go around, but he mirrored her, seemingly amused by her attempts to pretend he wasn't there. She clenched her jaw and took a step back. She needed to think clearly. Perhaps she should cross to the other side of the street, or turn back around to hide in her work?

"Miss Hannover, we're gonna need ya to come with us," Aster said.

She shook her head. She would not be another story for the news about a life cut down in its prime. Not another fatality. She had promised her father she would get out of this city no matter what. But the safety of the gun clicked off. Steeling her resolve, she glanced around. No one was on the streets. Even if there had been someone, no one would have helped her. Not if the gangs were involved. She took a deep breath.

"And if I say no?"

She hoped they couldn't see the way she trembled. She had to fake the calm and confident aura, putting on her best practitioner look. She dealt with a lot of stupid people when in healthcare. Mostly her patients that were very willful about following her orders. Stay in bed so you don't pop your stitches. Take your medicine. People seldom ever listened as frustrating as that was. So she had to school her expressions to stern disapproval for times like this.

"You ain't got a choice…" Aster said. "Fellas…"

He gestured to someone behind her. Aqua barely managed to turn before she was lifted up by either arm and a sack was thrown over her head. She fought against their hold, struggling and kicking out where she could but they held her in such a way that she couldn't reach anything, let alone them, let alone the ground. They did this with such practiced ease that she was kicking herself for not being more aware. Aster and North had been the distraction, the ones to draw her attention, especially with the gun while two more goons snuck up on her from behind and grabbed her.

"Let me go!" she shouted. "Put me down!"

She heard the rumble of the car and all but writhed in their hold. She managed to kick one of them because she heard a winded gush of air before a hand came down across her face, snapping her head to the side. She had to blink back tears of pain. Searing agony ripped from the strike of the blow.

"Phil, she did not mean it," she heard North's heavy Russian accent. "Besides, boss said not to harm. Wants her in one piece."

"No! Stop!" she cried.

She tried to lash out but someone grabbed her foot tightly enough for her know that he could break it if he was so inclined. But the two who had her by her arms, brought her hands together and bound them together with rope. She twisted in their hold, trying to free her hands but the ropes were too tight, unless she wanted to break every single finger in her hand trying to get free, but really all she needed to break was her thumb so she focused on trying to wriggle out of that.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "What do you want from me?"

She would not go down without a fight. She would not beg them or plead any longer. She had tried reasoning so she was left with little else. The hand on her foot let go, giving a tight bone crunching squeeze as if to remind her not to try kicking them again. Nothing was broken but if she kept fighting, it would be. She took a deep breath. When they let her out, she would have to fight back. Until then, she reasoned, she had to pay attention. If she paid attention to the turns they took, she might be able to find a route home or at least to safety.

Except the driver was taking wrong turns, traveling in circles and retracing their steps. She grimaced, realizing she was truly lost. Helpless and at the mercy of the men in the car. She closed her eyes, hoping that if she did die, they wouldn't drag it out to make her suffer. The car came to a sudden jerk and she lurched forward, having not been seat belted in. A large hand caught her and steadied her. North's hand? It was bigger than hers. Or perhaps one of the goons who grabbed her.

"No funny business Sheila," Aster cautioned threateningly.

She barely had time for a response before someone – Aster she assumed – grabbed her by the bindings and wrenched her out of the car. She struggled to her feet. She had a feeling if she didn't regain her footing, Aster would have no problems dragging her across the pavement to meet his boss. She fought to stand and walk beside him, head held high. She did have some pride, even if she was being drug to her death.

However, Aster thrust her forward and she lost her balance, falling to her knees. The hood was wrenched off her head and she winced as her eyes tried to readjust to seeing light for the first time. The room was dark, save for one bright light up over her, to stop her from seeing anyone in the room. She swallowed back the nausea that ate at her. She would not let them see how afraid she was. She would not give them the satisfaction no matter what. At least she certainly hoped not. There could be any number of reasons she was brought out there for now reason.

"Hello," came an amused voice.

She tried to get to her feet, but a foot to her back – Aster's – kept her in place. She fought back the urge to glower at him. Instead, she fought to keep herself level and coolheaded. Her eyes scanned the room, finding only darkness, but she was trying to find the speaker so she could at least face death head on. Besides, she wasn't dead yet. Perhaps she could talk her way out of this. She had to play her cards right. Be the demure nurse they expected.

"Why am I here?"

"You're here as my guest."

"Guest?" she inquired.

Perhaps it wasn't wise to smart off against the men who kidnapped her and could kill her without batting an eye. Instead, her question only seemed to make her captors chuckle. Like she was a little puppy doing a cute trick. She wanted to scream. However, kidnapping wasn't exactly what she would call a polite invitation. Especially with the way her cheek throbbed in agony over the strike to her face earlier.

"It would appear one of my associates has gone and injured himself," the 'leader' said. "And in our occupation, you'll find we can't go through the normal channels."

"And you want me to patch him up?" she guessed.

All of this so she could patch up some local gangbanger. She bit her lip, desiring to spit out how they wouldn't need to kidnap someone like her for help if what they did wasn't illegal. Kidnapping, plus whatever the gang member did to get hurt, were both illegal and two wrongs did not make a right. She could feel the edges of her nerves fraying.

"If you would be so kind," 'the leader' said.

As if she had some choice. If she didn't do what they asked, she would be just another victim to have crossed paths with them. However, if she did, she could be saving someone's murderer. She could be putting a dangerous man back on the streets so someone else would die. Not to mention, if the police found out, she would be ruined. She would be thrown into jail and her life would be over because of criminal activity. If she squealed to the police? She would be just as guilty for helping them.

"Of course, you'll be adequately compensated for your time."

She narrowed her eyes. She was neutral in the gang wars for a reason. Despite the obvious danger of being involved with anyone gang related, she had lost too many friends in the gang war already. She didn't intend to make enemies so she could lose more. Aqua glowered at the darkness. If she wanted to live, she had no choice but to go along. Her shoulders slumped upon the realization and she fought to keep her masked indifference up. They had her cornered and they very well knew it.

"I have a few conditions," she said.

"Oh?" the 'leader' asked.

"If I do this, it's the only time. I don't ever want to be contacted again."

Whispers broke out around her. Clearly shocked by the bold request of the Boss himself. She had to do something, the worst they could say was no and kill her. Either way, she wanted to assure her life. Going through this once was enough. Her heart raced in her chest as she waited for a response from the 'leader'. If Aster and North were here, this could only mean she was negotiating with Manny himself. The thought made her stomach churn. The room so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Anything else?"

"And even if I can't save your guy, you let me go. I'm a nurse, not a miracle worker. If he's past saving, he's past saving."

"Very well."

There must have been some sort of gesture she didn't see because Aster wrenched her to her feet and removed the ropes binding her wrists. Though, the Australian looked none too happy about it. He would be the one to try to do her in if she stepped out of line, she decided. He would probably enjoy putting her out of her misery. To her credit, she barely reacted when the knife nicked the inside of her skin.

"I take her back," North said.

He clamped a massive hand on her shoulder, in a faux kindness. Aqua could have cried. She was all but being held in place. There would be no escape until she did the work she was brought here to do. The fatigue from her double shift was catching up to her. She sighed and looked down, letting North guide her through the darkness and to a small room off on the side that she hadn't been able to see through the inky blackness.

The room was better lit than the larger room had been. She could see a young man, sitting on a couch, holding his shoulder with his blue tie as a makeshift bandage. He had once dressed rather impressively. A fine ice blue double breasted vest over a white button up, now stained red with blood. His black slacks were coated in grim and possible ash. His skin had taken on a sheen pallor as he grit his teeth. Her heart almost went out for him when she realized he was in pain, but she had to remind herself this was a criminal and he earned what had come to him.

"Hey, North… How's it going?" he asked, voice laced with agony.

"Tis fine. This is doctor to help. How is pain?" North asked with his broken English.

"Aw, you know…" he said, trying to sound light, "Only hurts when I laugh."

Aqua wasn't impressed. She shrugged North's hand off her shoulder and went over to the opposite side of the room to see her supplies. All the proper instruments but nothing to sanitize the wound or to null the pain. Perhaps that was a punishment for the youth for letting himself get shot in the first place. She sighed either way. If she was going to work on helping the boy, the least could do was provide the proper tools necessary. So she turned to North.

"I need a disinfectant and a pain killer."

"We do not have any," the Russian said.

"Come on, doc, I can handle it," her patient quipped.

She exhaled slowly. They were trying what little patience she had left. This was a rush job. They had everything except the proper pharmaceuticals that she needed. So much for the best smugglers the city had to offer. This was like its own personal sick bay, minus proper medicines. For all she knew, they used this room for extracting information from people. At this point, she had a few goals, patch the guy up, not kill him, not die and go home. She thought it was rather reasonable.

"Alcohol then?"

"Drinking on the job?" he asked of her.

When North pulled a flask out of his suit jacket pocket, Aqua took it from him and uncorked it. The very smell of it burned her nose. North laughed wickedly when she immediately pulled the flask away. It was strong stuff and would likely burn like the dickens when she used it. However it was all she had. She wanted to rub at the headache forming behind her temples but she restrained because that would show the two gangsters she had some weakness.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to remove your shirt," she told her patient.

"You could at least ask me on a date first," the bleeding youth grinned.

Aqua raised a brow, clearly not impressed with his bluster. She picked up one of the tools she would be using and jabbed it against the bleeding wound. Her patient hissed in agony, dropping his bravado. She viewed him apathetically. She told herself a little pain served him right but then felt immediately guilty for it. She was a doctor. She wasn't supposed to cause her patients pain.

"Remove your shirt. I won't ask again."

Grumbling, her patient did as she told him.


	2. Back at the Hospital

Aqua looked over the wrap job she had done on her patient. It wasn't bad but she was amazed over how he was still alive with that much lead in him. Someone had really wanted him dead. Which means, if they found out she saved him, they would want her dead too. However, a patient was a patient. He needed her if he was going to survive. After his initial flirtations and her rather painful reminder that she was the doctor and in charge, her patient had been rather obedient.

Once she was finished she removed her rubber gloves and sat back with a heavy sigh. She didn't know if he needed a blood transfusion for how much blood he had lost. The man oozed luck. Lucky to be alive, lucky to not be a pin cushion, lucky to have such powerful friends that could take a doctor whenever they wanted. She didn't want to know what he did to deserve that kind of 'luck' but she did know one thing.

"He needs to get his sugar levels up."

After drawing blood, the person was always woozy afterwords. So the doctors at her hospital combated that with sugary snacks and treats. Particularly juice. However, Aqua came with the clothes on her back. Everything for this man's treatment was supplied for her. Including her instruments and the bowl with all the bullets... She counted three. One came from his stomach, another had grazed his side, but was lodged near a bone (though he was lucky it hadn't gone through the bone) and the third had come from his shoulder.

"Sugar?" North asked.

"Juice. Soda. Candy. Snacks. Sugar." she said impatiently.

North left to get as Aqua requested, though he did shoot her a wary glance as he left the room. She couldn't help but be offended by that. She was up well into the morning, having worked all day at her work and then all night saving his colleague. She had done as they asked. She only hoped they would keep their end of the bargain. She longed for the safety and warmth of her bed. She could pretend (at least for a little while) that she hadn't just saved some mob boss' life. That she hadn't helped them eventually kill more people.

"So, gonna tell me your name?" her patient asked.

"No."

She got to her feet. Walking away from him gave her some confidence back. So long as she wasn't close, she felt safer. She already knew he was unarmed. He probably had enough strength to grapple a kitten. Still, she wasn't about to let him 'thank' her by strangling the life out of her. She had to play her cards right. If they went back on what they promised, she vowed she would fight as hard as she could to take as many of them down with her.

"I'm Jack."

"I didn't ask."

"Feisty."

She barely contained an eye roll. She wasn't there to babysit. And yet, there she was, watching, waiting, fighting the urge not to squirm in impatience. They both knew she wanted to be as far away from there as she could possibly get. However, he seemed to derive some twisted sort of pleasure out of watching her twitch with impatience. She hated the smirk he was sending her way. As if he knew the full extent of her discomfort.

"I'll just find out later," he said.

Aqua held her breath. He could do that. He could make her life miserable all because he knew who she was. She had to bite back any smart remarks. She was tired, hungry and angry. All of which could land her in hot water. Not somewhere she wanted to be with men who decided guns spoke louder than words. She sat against the opposite wall of her patient as exhaustion crept over her.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"According to my watch? 5 am."

Aqua closed her eyes painfully. She had a morning shift. She was expected at the hospital at 8 am sharp. She had to help Doctor Yen Sid with another surgery. She would be all thumbs in the operating room. But she couldn't sleep now. It wasn't safe. Now that she had done what they asked, they had no reason to go through on their end of the deal. She was nothing more than expendable at this point.

She would never see her flatmates again. Ven was sick and Aqua helped Elsa pay for his medicine. The three of them lived together to cut down on costs because none of them made enough to live alone. All of them had lost whatever little families they had left. Only Ven and Elsa had each other by blood. Would they be able to get by without her? She hoped they didn't look too hard to find her. She didn't want them to find her after the Guardians ended her. They deserved better than getting saddled with the debt of her funeral.

Jack just sat there, watching her quietly. As if waiting for her to break the silence first. She couldn't tell what was going on in his head. Normally, she prided herself on being able to tell but she could barely keep her own head upright. Her eyelids felt so heavy. Adrenaline was wearing off. She had to get away somehow before she completely collapsed.

"Are you okay?"

"'m fine."

Her words slurred with weariness. She winced since it gave away weakness to the mobster. She tried to sit up straighter but everything ached as she moved. You don't work long days like her without taking some form of rest. However, she was snatched off the streets before she could get her rest period. If they had grabbed her first thing in the morning she would have been fresh and rested. But Jack wouldn't have made it. He was just lucky he didn't need a transfusion. Because Aqua doubted they had a ready supply of blood unless they kidnapped someone off the streets for that too.

"I don't know about you, doll, but I'm beat."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. She wouldn't let her guard down for a second. She couldn't trust these gangster types. She had read too many papers with gruesome pictures of the people who had crossed the gangs. None of them had clean hands. The worst part was it all seemed like a competition on who could outdo the other in gruesome murder after gruesome murder.

"I need to go," she said.

"But patching me up took you all night!"

"I have work."

"Call out."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

Aqua smoothed back her hair. He didn't understand. Arguing with him wasn't going to get her point across. He wouldn't know what it was like to actually have to work for a living. To live paycheck to paycheck. She was saved from witty retorts as Nick came back in the room with the sugary items that Aqua told him Jack needed along with an exotic beautiful woman. Her creamy skin was adorned in the brightest, softest looking fabrics that had an odd sheen to them. They weren't found in this country so Aqua could only assume international wear.

"Miss Aqua, this is Tooth. She will take you home," North said.

"Aqua…" Jack murmured.

The way he said her name made her shudder. Like he was tasting the syllables on his tongue. A little boy in the candy shop that was getting exactly what he wanted even though he had been denied previously. She had to ignore him. Hopefully, this was the last she would ever see of Jack. She would never have to deal with mobsters or hitmen or digging bullets out of people without proper equipment ever again.

"I can… go?" she wanted to double check.

"Of course dear! A deal's a deal!"

Aqua decided to play along for now in case they were leading her on. She had no proof they meant what they said.

"Let's go then."

Tooth nodded and motioned for Aqua to follow her. Aqua didn't hesitate in following. She was going to death or she was going to freedom. Either way it would be over soon. The only way to find out was to leave. But as she turned to go, she felt unsettled by Jack's eyes boring into her back. He knew her name. He knew her occupation. And because of his coworkers, he could find her work. She could only hope this was the last she saw of him.

She tried to control her breathing as she trailed after Tooth. Calm, steady, like she was already at work in an emergency situation. She was good at being levelheaded in tight situations. People relied on her to be that way when they needed her in the ER. People's lives were on the line. Only this time she was the one in distress. She just had to think rationally. She could have an emotional breakdown once she was safe. That was at least something to 'look forward' to if she did manage to get out of this alive.

"Okay, I'm going to have to ask you to put this on!"

Tooth held up the same sack that had covered her head on the ride in. With shaking hands, Aqua too the fabric. It had been hot and smothering. Not to mention the most frightening experience she ever had when she was stuffed in the car earlier. She didn't know what they had wanted from her, now she did. They wanted to use her like anyone else did for her skills. She had saved a life, hopefully that would get her a little leverage. She could almost feel her knees wobble from the sheer effort it took to remain standing.

"C-Can… Can you drop me off at my work?"

Pretend. She had to pretend that she was going home. That she could go home and act like this never happened and would never happen again. On her day off, she could go about her normal business and go back to her regular life. So that way, if they were really just blindfolding her before her death, she could convince herself otherwise. It would be the only comfort she could have.

"If that's where you want to go then, sure," Tooth shrugged.

Swallowing thickly, Aqua put the sack on over her head. Once concealed in darkness, she fought back against the urge to cry. Tooth gently guided her into the back of the car. As they drove, she tried to follow the turns but it was just as difficult as last time. At least she was in a seat and not the trunk. That had to be a good sign, right?

Eventually the car came to a stop. Aqua was guided out by gentle hands. When the sack was removed, she nearly sobbed in relief when she saw her work place in front of her. It was almost reassuring in a 'the last few hours of her life has been turned upside down' sort of way. Tooth flashed her a pearly smile that should have been comforting on some level. If Aqua didn't know the woman's affiliation, it might have been.

"Thanks so much for helping Jack, Aqua. We don't know what we would have done if we lost him."

Aside from go into an all-out gang war against whoever killed him, Aqua thought dryly. However, refrained from saying so. "I'm a nurse. It's sort of what I do."

When she was pulled in for a hug, Aqua went stiff. She half expected a dagger in the back or a bullet in the belly. Instant pain and death. None of that happened. Tooth really did seem grateful for Aqua's part in helping Jack through the night. Aqua couldn't hate the woman for that sort of sincerity, even if they were criminals. It was her job to save lives. Even if they were of criminals. People were people no matter what they chose to do for their profession. But by saving Jack, she had likely just sentenced others to die. It was a moral conflict she would have to deal with.

"You're welcome."

With another dazzling smile, Tooth let Aqua go. The cloth bag was taken from her hands. Aqua tentatively smiled back. She supposed this was better than she could have expected all things considering. As discomfort settled over the both of them, they went through the motions of civility. Aqua had to remind herself that despite her seemingly gentle nature, there was a reason Tooth was a head in the Guardians.

"Have a good day at work!" Tooth chirped.

The woman got back into the car. Thankfully, she drove off without another word. But that left Aqua outside the hospital in the uniform from the night before, covered in dried blood, bone tired and starved. She took a deep breath. No one had noticed her yet so she had that in her favor. First order of business was to get cleaned up. They had locker rooms for the staff and she had a change of uniform inside.

Washing up and changing did help her feel more refreshed. After this shift, she would then have one of her days off so she could sleep like the dead and try and clean her blood stained uniform. She could use the time to recover. But in order to get through her shift, she needed a little food and a catnap. There was only one place she was going to get either. She headed to the cafeteria.

The food was decent for hospital food. It was at no fault of the chefs. They did amazing work on shoestring budgets. Her apple turnover and generic black tea would have to suffice until lunch. She would have to run out and get something for that too. She didn't have time to pack something like she normally did. Nor did she have time to go to her apartment, get something and come back. She would cross that bridge when it came to it.

"Aqua, a moment of your time?"

Aqua turned and froze dead in her tracks when she saw her boss – Doctor Yen Sid – as well as the Man of the Moon himself. She thought her heart stopped right then and there. Manny had followed her to her work. He was talking to her boss. She wanted to faint. She had thought it was all over. That she could go back to her normal life but it seemed… nothing might ever be normal again now that she helped them once. She wanted this day to end.

"Of course sir."

She followed both men into Yen Sid's personal office. Somewhere nurses only went if they were to be fired. The entire time, she hoped her hasty breakfast didn't make a reappearance. She felt ill. She didn't want to follow them, but she couldn't afford to lose her job. There were plenty of other nurses who would have killed for her position. Some of which she was certain had contemplated it. Times were tough on everyone. Jobs were lean and money did not come easily.

"Were you intending to work your shift today, Aqua?" Yen Sid asked.

"Yes sir."

"After working all day yesterday and all through the night?"

"Sir?"

He knew she worked through the night? How? She fought to keep looking at only Yen Sid. If she looked at the mobster, she might have broken down into tears. There was only so far she could be pushed before she broke and the man was pushing her limits as far as they would go. Her expression betrayed nothing of the panic she felt inside. Her chest was tightening, the beginnings of one of those breathless attacks that left Ven weak. He described it as running so hard his heart and lungs were going to pop, but without actually having run anywhere at all.

"Mr. Cresent told me about the emergency procedure you preformed last night," Yen Sid said. "While I commend you for your heroism, working on no sleep is dangerous to your health and the health of my patients."

Aqua flinched, looking down and feeling properly scolded. She had been so focused on not losing her life (and then her job) that she forgot she was supposed to put her patients first. She knew she wouldn't have been completely functional, but in their line of work, mixing a medicine could kill someone. Or falling asleep on the job would have serious repercussions to someone else's health.

"I'm sorry sir."

Yen Sid nodded slowly, accepting her apology. "Now… we have to decide what to do with you…"

She felt a spike of fear. Was this it? Was she being fired? Let go? All because she helped the awful Guardians save the life of one of their men? They hadn't left her much choice. Help or die. She could almost feel her heart pounding in her chest. She couldn't lose this job! She was the breadwinner of her apartment. Elsa's singing jobs were at the whim of the clubs. Ven could only work when his health was good. Without her, they would end up on the streets! Ven could die if he didn't get the help he needed!

"Might I recommend a day off?" Manny asked, all kind smiles and gentle tones, "And perhaps a raise?"

Yen Sid seemingly considered it. Aqua could barely believe her ears. She went from thinking she was being fired to a raise? A raise meant a lot of good things for them. They could finally get Ven a coat that fit and shoes that didn't have newspapers in the soles. Better food or maybe a new bed. The one the three of them shared had a spring popping up out of the foam. She almost felt dizzy. Or maybe she was and it was just the whirlwind of things catching up with her.

"I do believe that would be in order… She did go above and beyond the call of duty."

"And perhaps when she's back she can look after young Frost. He responded quite well with her assistance. I'm sure being around her would help him recover from such a traumatic event."

A protest was about to rip through her lips when Yen Sid nodded again. Once again she was being backed into a corner. Manny knew how to play his cards, because if Aqua protested, it would seem she was ungrateful for his kindness or trying to play things humbly. She would officially be on Manny's list of workers at this rate. Despite her saying it was only 'the one time' he took that as a literal 'won't kidnap you to treat my men' sense. He would do it legally.

"Have him check in tomorrow. Aqua can lead his recovery."


	3. Strange Things Happening

Aqua was sent out of the office shortly after setting up a care plan for Jackson Overland Frost. She wanted to weep in despair. This wasn't what she wanted. But now, she wouldn't be able to dig her way out of it. By doing the mob boss one forced 'favor' she would now be his go to girl for these situations. She had no choice. Manny had seen to it. No one would believe her if she claimed he was Manny – the head of the Guardians. There was a reason his gang had done so well and it was because no one knew the identity of the Man in the Moon. Which was why he was so confident in reaching out to her boss.

"Don't look so glum my dear. I know Jackson will be ecstatic to hear he'll be in your care," Manny said.

Now that her boss wasn't there, Aqua didn't hold back her glare for the man. Other women would have held back. Aqua, however, had learned from a young age, that she had to stand up for herself or be stepped on. No one was going to defend her. Fellas like Manny took one look at a dame and deemed she was too delicate for hard work. She was already pinned down by the new 'job' he had made sure was hers. She didn't have much else to lose aside from her miserable existence she called a life. Now, if he had threatened her family, she might have cowered more appropriately.

"We said never again."

"Yes, but this is just you finishing your work, Miss Clark."

Aqua shivered. He knew her family name too? What else did this creep know? He seemed fully ready to use any of that information to his advantage. Her entire life was fair game. Her work, her boss, perhaps even her home. She feared what would become of her and her roommates if she refused the man. If he could reach her boss and her… there wasn't anything he wasn't capable of. And that was frightening enough. She was really in no position to fight back or negotiate.

"If that is all, I must be on my way," Manny said. "You should make the most of your day off."

He smiled at her before leaving. Aqua bit her lip. She had to go home. If Yen Sid caught her lingering then he might reconsider the whole firing thing. She took a deep breath and headed home. Perhaps she would catch Elsa before her shift at the club. She could reassure her that she was still alive. She should have been home last night. Normally, Aqua looked after Ven while Elsa worked. She never really had to do much but with Ven's health compromised, it was nice having someone there.

Home had never been a more welcome sight. She all but sagged in relief when the familiar apartment stood before her. At least this hadn't changed. The last 24 hours could blur into obscurity until she was forced to confront them. It was how she would cope. But all she wanted to do was drop into a dead sleep. She wouldn't get to until she had spoken with -

"Aqua!"

"Where have you been?"

Her roommates Ventus and Elsa weren't far from the door when she had walked in. She barely had time to shut the door behind her before she was caught in a tight hug by them. She took a deep breath before hugging them back just as tightly. She had thought for sure she would never see them again. That her life was up. She felt her eyes start to water in sheer relief. She was alive. She had made it home after her ordeal.

"Aqua, what's wrong?"

"It… It's been a long night," she said.

"Did you have to stay late?" Ven asked. "Normally you let us know if there was an emergency."

"It… It wasn't work."

"Then what was it?" Ven inquired.

Aqua bit her lip. How could she explain it to them without creating panic? How could she recount what had happened without her having a panic attack? Her hesitation seemed to cause concern. She was ushered to a seat as Ven and Elsa exchanged looks. She wondered what she looked like if she was getting that sort of reaction. She had to be a mess. Ven took her hands in his. Somehow, by squeezing her hand, she felt like she was anchored to that spot. She needed it to help keep herself there and prevent her from falling apart.

"Aqua, what happened?" Elsa asked.

She sat down with an exasperated sigh. Perhaps it was a good idea that she sit because her knees had been shaking. Her shoulders slumped. She was aware of an acute ache in her shoulders. The adrenaline was starting to wear off. She could almost cry. She needed to sleep sometime soon. Otherwise, she might fall over from exhaustion. Ven gave her hand another squeeze, reminding her that she couldn't just ignore them. She closed her eyes tightly, willing back the weariness, just a little while longer.

"Aqua, what happened?"

The repetition made her come back to herself. Despite feeling like her head was splitting open. She was weak and scared and trembling. Curling up into a little ball to cry sounded like a good idea but there was Elsa and Ven to think about. They wouldn't stop stressing until she told them what happened. But she wasn't sure what she had to say was reassuring. She was having a hard time processing it and she had been the one it had happened to. Taking a deep breath, she steeled her nerves once more.

"I had a run in with the Guardians," she breathed.

"You… what?"

Elsa stared in horror. Ven had gone visibly pale. That was her reaction in a nutshell. They had a silent reaction to shock. They had learned that nothing good ever came from screaming in agony or shouting in indignation, though Aqua had a harder time with it. She was one of those direct dames that tended to get herself in trouble because she spoke her mind, despite the idea that dames should keep silent and know their place. At least no one had fainted or had started screeching like a banshee. It wouldn't do to have the police called on them because of a ruckus the neighbors heard. The three of them had always been quite levelheaded.

"On my way home from work, they snatched me up."

"How did you get away?" Ven asked.

"I didn't. They let me go."

They blinked owlishly. Like they could hardly believe it. She couldn't either. Honestly, Aqua herself was shocked. She was still scared. As if she expected the Guardians to kick in her door and kill all three of them. She could feel a lingering dread in the pit of her stomach. Though, if she had tried to escape, she doubted things would have ended up the same way. Now, she was just surprised she wasn't floating at the bottom of a river with iron bracelets weighing her down for how lippy she was with the mobsters.

"Let you go?" Elsa echoed.

"Sort of? I was going to speak with Doctor Yen Sid and… and the Man in the Moon was there," she uttered. Once she had started, she didn't think she could stop. "They made me tend one of their people. Now I'm his personal nurse."

"No!" Elsa cried.

"What about your job?"

Aqua carded a hand through her hair. She felt an edge of hysteria creeping in. Anything would have been preferable but there just wasn't any way around it aside from changing her name and skipping town, fleeing to the other side of the country. She didn't even think she could leave town and the Guardians not know. They seemed to know everything else about her. The overwhelming helplessness weighed her down like iron weights.

"I'll be 'compensated'. I can't say no."

Elsa clasped a hand over her face, taking a deep shaking breath. Ven looked away, out of the window. He sighed heavily. Nothing they said or did could stop what was happening. They couldn't save her. All they could do was support her throughout the ordeal and prepare for whatever might happen at the end of it. They were just as helpless as she was. Though, their concern was touching. She knew that if they could, they would have tried to change things for her.

"Are you okay? They didn't hurt you?" Ven asked.

Aqua shook her head. Despite being hit once, they hadn't hurt her. Just blustered and threatened her. She hadn't expected to come out unharmed. But they hadn't caused her any lasting damage. They could have made her regret getting smart with them. The thought sent a shiver down her spine. She really needed to learn to watch her tongue better. One of these days, it was going to get her into a lot of trouble.

"Just a lot of show," she said. "They wanted me to patch up one of their men and leave."

Ven gave a low impressed whistle. He looked just as relieved as her. Elsa looked nauseous. She didn't seem as relieved as the other two were. The situation was far from ideal. Aqua was walking alongside some dangerous men. Anything could set them off and she would either be ruined as a person and never be able to work again in her life or they would kill her. Reputation was key. People would say whatever they wanted of her if they found out she was helping the Guardians. Not only that, it would paint a target on her back. The enemies of the Guardians would want her dead.

"What are you going to do?" Elsa inquired.

"Be his nurse," Aqua sighed. "I can't stop them. They know my workplace, my boss, my name… What if they come here?"

"What if they hurt you?"

Aqua had considered it. She couldn't do anything to stop the Guardians. She had to play along. She had no way to stop them. Such was the life of people like them. They didn't have the muscle of an entire crime syndicate to back them up. They were nothing more than wisps on the path of the crime lords. She couldn't put on a show of strength and scare them off, not like they had scared her. She was helpless and they knew it. They were counting on it, even. People like them had intended to exploit it.

"I have no choice, Elsa."

Elsa opened her mouth to protest, however, closed it. She couldn't argue any more than Aqua could. Even Ven looked resigned to it. They could argue about it until they were blue in the face, but what was done, was done. As they all hated the 'sit and wait' game, they could only hope that things wouldn't end poorly for her .Aqua didn't want to harp on it any longer. She was tired and on the verge of tears. She needed to sleep this off like a long night of dancing and be ready to face it come the next day.

"El, you have to prepare for work."

"Aqua! You were just kidnapped and-"

"And I'm fine. If you don't go, you'll get fired." Aqua insisted.

Ven nodded. "I can watch Aqua."

Aqua almost laughed. She was normally the one who took care of Ven. It was funny that Ven had offered to look after her. The tables had been turned. At least it would give him a sense of purpose. He seemed to glow at the opportunity to prove he could help around the house as much as the girls did. They never wanted him to feel like he was useless or a burden. Other people would have thrown him out of their home because of his medical dependencies. They wouldn't have been able to afford to keep him alive, but that was why the girls lived together. To pool their resources together.

Elsa looked distraught. She didn't want to leave them. But she knew they needed the money. Aqua made only 15 munni a week. She was lucky to even have a job. There were some nurses that had struggled after the economy crashed. People who used to be able to afford live-in nurses, could no longer afford to do so. Which was why Aqua knew that the Man in the Moon was throwing some serious cash to Yen Sid to make it so Aqua was going to be Jackson Frost's personal day nurse at the hospital.

"If you needed me, you'll let me know?" Elsa asked.

"Of course, Elsa." Aqua reassured her. "Be careful out there."

Aqua got to her feet. She reached out to Elsa, putting a reassuring hand on Elsa's thin shoulder. She appreciated Elsa's concern. They were like a family. If they lost one, there would be pain. The thought of losing either of them made it hard for her to breathe. She would do anything to keep them safe. She was certain they would do the same for her. Together they would escape this awful town and start over somewhere new. Somewhere they could be safe and happy. It was a pipe dream, but the only hope they had.

Elsa sighed and went to get ready. Ven looked over to Aqua. His bright blue eyes showed a sort of wisdom that shouldn't be in someone so young. Their hard lifestyle had aged him beyond his years. This also made him much more empathetic than most men that Aqua knew. He seemed to realize when someone was in a tough spot and he would do whatever he could to help. Which could also get him into trouble. More than once, Aqua and Elsa had to drag him home after he tried to fight someone who was trying to beat on another little guy. Ven failed to see that he was a little guy himself.

Elsa worked at a club as one of their singers. She hated the job. She had to sing in a club – a speakeasy. The job wasn't legal. But it was hard to get a job in other places. In the club she sang while men drank, smoked, gambled ad and hurled innuendos at her. They treated her like she was nothing more than a shiny toy for them to break. Aqua and Ven wanted her to quit but if they wanted to keep their home, they had to work. That was one cycle they couldn't break, no matter how hard they tried.

When Elsa left, she was dolled up in a sparkling blue dress that always made her feel uncomfortable because it was much too short. And enough makeup to make her look like a street girl. But she needed that to look like an actual performer on the stage. Ven and Aqua put on a smile for her as she headed out the door. When she left, Aqua moved over to the window to watch her leave the building. The sky looked like a mottled purple bruise, threatening a hazy rain to come soon. She hoped Elsa made it to her work before it rained and hailed a cab to get her home that night.

"I hate that she still works there," she said.

Ven raised a brow. "You're working for a crime boss and you're worried about her?"

"I don't want to work for him, Ven," she said. "If I found another way, I'd do it."

She wrapped her arms around herself. What else was there for her to do? The weather seemed to reflect her mood. Dour. She felt at least twenty years older than she had been the day before. Like the evening's events had aged her. No wonder people never tended to live long in this city. They were lucky if they saw it to their 40s. Violence in the city was just that intense. No one was spared. Not man, not woman, not child.

"And you're sure you won't get hurt?"

"I can't be sure of anything…" Aqua whispered.

She didn't understand the minds of mobsters. Nor did she care to. If she understood them or even sympathized then, she would lose a part of herself. Would she even be herself? Certainly she would have changed. But… it hadn't happened. She was determined to keep this as 'business' as possible. She would not let the Guardians have power over her. No more than they already had.

"You'll be careful?"

"Of course, I will."

"Hey Aqua?"

Aqua turned to look at Ven. He was such a sweet boy. Seeing him and Elsa had been a balm that she hadn't known that she needed. She certainly felt more relaxed despite the circumstances. Like she could finally sleep easily knowing that no one had targeted them while she was away. That her loved ones wouldn't be held hostage so she would do a job right. She gave a nod.

"Want me to make you some breakfast? You look like you need a nap." Ven teased.

Aqua laughed. "That sounds amazing!"


	4. New Patient

With the looming sense of dread, Aqua resigned herself to work the next day. A full night's sleep and a proper meal hadn't changed that awful situation she was in. It had just delayed it until she reached the hospital. Jack had been checked in and would be waiting for her. A knock outside the door labeled 'Frost' proved it when she heard someone call 'come in' and with a heavy sigh, she did. She found Jack lounging like the hospital was a five star hotel and she had just been coming in to change the sheets or provide room service.

"I'm ready for my sponge bath," he grinned.

Aqua had to take a deep breath to keep her temper reigned in. He was still in the bloody clothes from the day before. His bandages had stained a dark brown. No one had tended to him. They were probably too busy or they were aware of who (and what) he was. They would leave him to her. Making him her priority. Frightened of him or not, they couldn't neglect a patient like that. He needed their help. She would have to have a word with them later.

"I'll… run some water."

She was at his beck and call. At least until his injuries had healed. And he had a point. With the stitches she had to put into his chest and abdomen, he couldn't exactly shower on his own. His survival depended on the nurses. But he had his own 'insurance' policy that guaranteed his safety. If he died, the Guardians could take it out on the staff. It was a vicious circle. The only way to break the loop was to avoid falling into it in the first place. She could not sink to his level. She would play the good nurse for now and run him a shower.

"You know you've seen me half dressed. I'd love to see you like that some time."

She hissed when hot water scalded her hand. She cradled the appendage, willing the scorching heat away. Eventually, she shot him a venomous look. Jack's smile was unrepentant. He seemed to like getting her flustered. She wouldn't let him win at this little game. It was the same as showing him any sign of weakness. She just had to last longer than Jack. They were keeping him for three days at the hospital. Then he would be released. He would have to come back in seven to ten days depending on when he could be scheduled in. That was to make sure he hadn't done anything strenuous to tear them.

"Don't be all ruffled, doll face!"

She ignored him and came back to the main room. She would have to help him into the shower herself, which meant stripping him down bare. For other patients, this was a normal part of the job. She had helped plenty of people before, but none of them were quite as adamant in their flirting as Jackson Frost. She took a deep breath before helping him out of bed, minding his injuries. She shook away the image of him, covered in his own blood in that dark little room. If she hadn't been there, that's where he would have died.

"Whatever dirty little thoughts are going through your head, keep them to yourself!"

"Don't worry, it's not like I'm in any position to try anything funny."

"As if I'd believe you."

She politely looked away while she helped him undress. She was pretty sure he found amusement in it, but she ignored that as well. She had to be business as usual. Without her help, he limped into the shower area and took a seat on the plastic chair. Aqua refused to look his direction, but passed him soap. It was probably a bad idea to not look at a dangerous man, but in looking at him, she would amuse him. In not looking at him, she would amuse him as well, but also deny him the chance to flaunt.

"I'm serious."

"And next you're going to tell me Doctor Yen Sid will come in here doing the Jitterbug."

That startled a laugh from the young mob boss. For a criminal, he smiled and laughed a lot. It frustrated her that someone like him could be so happy when others around him were clearly not. But she supposed a lifestyle like his, where each moment could be your last and he had all the money in the world, led to him being happier than most. He didn't have to scrimp and save just to get by. He didn't have to pay protection fees to the local mob bosses. He didn't have to lock the doors and hope that loud popping noise down the street was just fireworks or a car backfiring.

"If he could I'd pay big money."

"Exactly. You have the same chance in me believing your tall tales buster."

"What a big front." Jack huffed.

"Excuse you? Front?"

She raised an eyebrow and she turned when she heard him scoff, remembering at the last second they were still in the showers and he was naked. She made a point of only looking at his face. For a moment, the only sound in the room was the shower, washing over Jack's head as he tried his best to look stern with her. Which, in a way, was a bit of a relief, because he wasn't very intimidating when he was in her environment - the hospital.

"Look I get it, we're both not in ideal situations to meet-"

"I was kidnapped." She interrupted, "Despite my best efforts your boss made it so I was the nurse selected for your care."

"Because you're good at your job. And you're the first nurse I didn't scare away."

She scowled at him. She had been terrified out of her wits, thinking each step would be her last. That she would never make it home. That she would die as soon as she was done doing what they asked of her. Now she had to deal with the anxiety of the day to day. Would the enemies of the Guardians find her? Would they kill her if they found out? What if her boss found out who Jackson Frost was? Would he fire her? What would she do without a job?

"I'm pretty sure it was 'save your life or die' when I was taken."

"I'm sorry they scared you. Aster was always a job first kind of guy."

Jack didn't understand. It wasn't just Aster that had frightened her. They all had. They all still did scare her. Even him, as bare as they day he was born, scared her. Every inch of him oozed danger. She couldn't get rid of the alarm bells in her head, telling her she should be as far from him as humanly possible, especially if she knew what was good for her. So she looked away, folding her arms across her chest.

"How could they not? The things the Guardians do are all over the papers."

She had seen those awful things. Every week there was another gristly story about slayings in the Guardian Territories. But it wasn't just the Guardians. All the other gangs had articles too. It was like a competition to see who would have the headliner. Each gang trying to outdo the other with horrific stories and bragging about the headlines. Aqua herself had on occasion run into the victims. More often than not, she was unable to help them by the time they came into the hospital. Either they had lost too much blood and the transfusion killed them or they hadn't had their wounds treated properly by the doctors and died of infection.

"Guardians, Heartless, Organization we're all in the papers, Aqua."

"Carving moons into corpses is just part of the job then?" she retorted.

It was how people knew the corpses belonged to the Guardians. The moon insignia. It was awful to do such things to the dead. As if they hadn't gone through enough already. They had suffered until the end. It frustrated Aqua to no end because she wanted to help these people. She knew that she could. But the practices in the hospital weren't enough. She even questioned things, but if she wanted to keep her job, she had to keep her mouth shut about it.

"By claiming them as ours, we keep the other mobs off them."

"They're dead Jack. No one should mess with the dead."

"The Heartless would. The less you know about what they do with their dead the better."

The only thing she knew about the Heartless was they were involved in drug trade and to stay as far away from them as humanly possible. It was all but common knowledge. The only people that tended not to know, were the police who were more often than not, in the pockets of the gangs. Paid to look the other way when a crime occurred. The cops were honestly just as bad as the gangs themselves. Bullies that used their power to strike fear into the hearts of the people they had sworn an oath to protect. Not all cops, but enough of them that people were wary.

"But that's beside the point. You and yours kill people. For all I know once you're healed I'm next."

Jack looked offended at the mere suggestion that she would hurt her. She wasn't sure what to take of that. He was a criminal. She didn't know what he expected her to think of him.

"What if I told you I asked the Man in the Moon not to hurt you?" he asked.

"Jack, one life doesn't change all that you've done..."

Though, it was a relief to know that Jack wasn't going to have her killed the moment he was well. But how long would that last? If she kept rejecting his advances would he strike that? Or was he making false promises to lure her into a false sense of security? She hated herself for being so paranoid, but if there was anything she had learned was that you only trusted those who had earned your trust. Just because someone seemed nice, it didn't mean they had good intentions.

"I can't go into detail without getting you in more trouble."

"I think that's something we can agree on. The less I know... the better..."

She also didn't want to get drawn into his world. A violent criminal like him had to have known all the dirty little secrets about the Guardians. The less she knew, the less she could get in trouble for. She had seen the politicians fall or step down after scandal. Things that were probably set up so that the gangs could get around whatever that person was opposed to or to get them out of the way. People who tried to protest were effectively silenced.

"...um..."

He shifted as she washed his back, still refusing to look at him. He let her work in silence after that, seemingly lost in his thoughts. He didn't even say anything inappropriate as she redressed him and helped him back to his room, where the sheets had been changed by another nurse. His dirty clothes would likely be thrown out considering how they were practically tatters. She couldn't believe that his friends just sent him to the hospital in ruined clothes. Didn't they expect people to ask questions?

"I need to go get your lunch from the cafeteria. What do you want?"

"That Bolognese sounds good. Can I get some of that?"

"I can do that."

Once he was settled back in bed, Aqua moved to go to the door. Escape was finally in her grasp when Jack grabbed her wrist. Annoyed she spared him a glance, only to give pause. He was giving her the most sincere smile she had seen on him. He let go of her wrist when he realized that she wasn't comfortable with it. At least there were small mercies in that. She took a deep breath and gave him a stern look, raising a brow to see what he wanted.

"Thank you."

She blinked in surprise and fought back any sort of reaction as she rushed for the door. Aqua completely missed the hurt expression that crossed his face when she left without a word. Once outside she pinched the bridge of her nose. The next three days were going to be taxing, but the good news was she was half way through the first day. She just had to push on a little longer.


	5. Not How it Seems

When Aqua came back with Jack's lunch tray, she was startled to find a gaggle of nurses outside of his room. They were all whispering among themselves and giggling. They were crowded in a way that she couldn't get through, even if she tried. So she loudly cleared her throat, making the ones furthest away from her look at her in alarm. They relaxed once they realized that she wasn't Doctor Yen Sid but looked rather guilty all the same. They had forgotten their professionalism in their distraction.

"Out of here you dumb doras!" she ordered lightly. "Don't let the doctor catch you shirking off!"

A few looked put out, but others smiled. Aqua would be the last person to report them to Yen Sid. She knew that their work was difficult enough. Times were hard. Everyone needed work. Aside from the hospital, very few people could afford to hire a live in nurse. They had to look out for one another in these tough times. Upon walking into the room, she realized why they had been so distracted. Jack had somehow managed to take his shirt off. He was stretching, like he was preparing to get into a boxing ring.

"Get back in bed."

"But I'm bored!" he whined.

"Do you want to heal properly?" she asked.

"Of course but-"

"Then do as I say."

Aqua raised a brow. His boss tasked her with taking care of him. She wasn't about to let him rip open his own stitches. Not when he had bellyached so much just getting them put in. He pouted like the petulant child he was but did as he was told. She set his tray on the cart next to his bed and picked up his shirt. Jack grinned at her like he expected her to be embarrassed like she had been when she was bathing him but she just thrust the shirt under his nose expectantly. He sat there for a moment, waiting for her to play his game, but when she didn't, he pouted. Carefully he put the shirt back on.

"You're no fun."

"I'm a nurse. I'm not supposed to be fun."

She then turned back to the cart and began setting up the food tray for him. Preparing and making sure she had everything. It helped her not focus on the annoying patient. Her bedside manner had been among the best before Jack was in her care. Now she wanted to strangle him with a stethoscope. Jack was bringing out the worst of her. She had never been so forward and so sarcastic before. It was unbecoming of a nurse.

"Aw, come on doll, haven't you heard that laughter is the best medicine?" he teased.

"Not when I dug slugs out of your chest."

"You really are a wallflower."

Aqua pointedly ignored him. Thankfully, he hadn't pulled his stitches. Otherwise those gossiping layabouts would have gotten a real lecture from her. She didn't want anymore stress from this one patient. It hadn't even been one day and she was contemplating skipping town. She never would because of Ven and Elsa, but Jack and Manny didn't need to know that. The more distance between her and those rotten 'Guardians' the better. It would test her sanity regardless.

"I'm doing my job."

"All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy," he intoned.

Clearly he had this conversation before with someone else if the shit eating grin was anything to go by. In response, she raised a brow. Her lack of a response seemed to irk him. Good. She wasn't there for his entertainment. She was there because it was her job and his boss strong-armed her into it. She had to remind herself that criminal or not, a life was still a life. She had made an oath to preserve life. Jack had to live. He had powerful friends who would end her life if his was cut short.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not you," she said dryly.

Jack's eyes went comically wide as he stared at her, with his mouth agape. Then he laughed. Someone like him shouldn't have a nice laugh. He should sound like one of the villians in the picture show or the like. The cruel type of laughter where you knew that he was a bad person just because of how he laughed. No, Jack's laugh was deceiving. He sounded like a young man, delighted by her sharp wit. She clenched her hands at her side. This whole situation was frustrating.

"I knew you had a sense of humor!" he teased.

She glowered at him. Taking a deep breath to calm down, she reminded herself why she was there. Without much further ado, she plopped his tray right in front of him. He wrinkled his nose as he looked at it. If he complained she was going to have to leave the room. No, the food wasn't 5 star gourmet, but it was healthy. The chefs did their best with what they had. She stared at him impassively until he picked up the fork to eat.

"Thank you." he said.

She blinked in surprise, clearly not expecting him to thank her for the meager meal. It wasn't whatever fancy food he was probably used to. He even looked at it with remote distaste. Yet he was eating it like it was any other meal. She expected some tantrum or threats for better conditions. He was taking this all with grace (and extensive levels of sarcasm).

"You're welcome," came her slow response.

* * *

The end of her shift could not come soon enough. Jack had been driving her up a wall. He wouldn't shut up. He kept asking questions, trying to get to know her, trying to tell her about himself. She wasn't interested. She only wanted distance from him. It was sheer willpower that kept her from burying her head in her hands and pulling out her hair. That and years of practice. She had to have some sort of patience in her field of work.

"Why don't you ask your little spies that?" she spat. "You and yours seem to know enough about me."

"Because spies make me sound bad."

"And kidnapping someone in the middle of the night isn't bad?"

"You were the only nurse in our area that actually cares about her patients regardless of which side of the law they're on," he reasoned.

She took a deep, pained breath. She didn't know why she was arguing this with him. He would never see things her way. In a way, he was right. There were nurse like Drizella and Anastasia who cringed away from helping anyone homeless or bloody. They liked the 'easy' patients. The ones that barely needed attention. There were other nurses who took on more than they could manage but by overburdening themselves they lessened the quality of their work. Aqua had always tried to do what she could to keep balance. Jack was testing her normal calm. Never before had her life been so turned upside down so effectively.

"That doesn't make it any better. Do you have any idea what I thought was happening?" she demanded.

Her mask was cracking, showing the fear that she had felt that night though she desperately tried to stifle it. She struggled to reign in the raw emotion. She hated Jack for making things so hard for her to be calm and rational. It was normally something she prided herself on. However, being pestered to death, every time she had been sent to check on him was infuriating. There was only so much that she could put off the care of the man. She couldn't ignore him either and that was equal parts frustrating.

"What I thought you were going to do to me after I did what you asked?"

"We're not a whorehouse."

"Not everything is about sex!" she gasped as a horrified blush crossed her features. "I thought you were going to kill me!"

"We don't kill innocents." Jack deadpanned.

He seemed offended that she would even suggest such a thing, but she couldn't trust a criminal, no matter what he said. She shook her head. There were awful horrible things in the papers. Even worse things in the emergency room a few levels below Jack's room. People who were caught in the middle of the fighting of the gangs. Or caught in the wrong place at the wrong time, seeing something they 'ought not' or making the wrong person angry for something as meager as sneezing in the same room as them.

"What proof do I have of that?"

"I'll let you in on a secret, now that Manny isn't here. We kill people who deserve it."

Aqua knew that her expression twisted because Jack looked off put by her clear disdain. No one could have deserved to be killed no matter how cruel they were. Killing one person didn't rid the world of murderers. It just made a new one. Violence was never the solution. Though, she didn't want to know how that they had justified what was a good person to kill or what was a bad person to kill. She didn't think ordinary citizens should have the right to take justice into their own hands.

"That's not what the papers say," she pointed out.

"The tabloids like turning truths into stories that what will sell."

She knew that the news papers loved to write a tragedy. People loved reading about how horrible people had it and going 'at least I'm better off than them' before going off on their day. They would read the horrors of violence and crime before going on as if nothing were different. It was only when things impacted them directly did they care. It was why anyone with any form of influence or power were normally bribe by the gangs. Anyone who could had made a difference was 'taken care of' so that they wouldn't be a problem.

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because you deserve the truth. A good woman shouldn't spend her life in fear."

She couldn't stop her dark and sarcastic laugh. Of course someone at the top of the 'food chain' would say something like that. He has probably never been afraid of anything a day of his life in that gang. He wasn't the one paying protection money. He wasn't the one scared to walk the streets at night. He wasn't the one who had been injured but couldn't afford medical assistance. They just snatched her from the streets and was done with it.

"Fear is always going to be a part of my life so long as I live in this wretched town."

"Have you thought of leaving?" he asked.

"How? I can barely afford to put food on the table let alone rent and med-" Immediately she stopped herself. She had almost let too much slip. "I can't."

She looked away from his curious arched brow expression. She almost said something about Ven's medicine and her roommate. There was no power on earth that would let her get them involved in this nightmarish mess. Jack didn't need to know there were people out there that he could hold against her for leverage. She would do everything she could do to protect them from this wicked man.

"I can't." she said firmer. "Not yet."

"When will you know?"

She was unable to meet his gaze. She took a deep breath. There was only so much she could say but she was being surprisingly open with him. It was a bad idea to tell him anything personal. But she was tired and worn out. If she answered just a few of his questions then perhaps he would leave her be for just a little while. She longed for peace without his questionings. She sighed deeply and her gaze flicked down.

"When I'm ready."

"You have the dream and the drive, which is good at least," he said.

She glowered at him with as much hatred as she could muster. She shouldn't have said a single word. Letting him get a rise out of her was the biggest mistake she could have made. She felt herself angrily at herself for letting him bait her into a response. It wasn't exactly a game she wanted to play. She should have realized that she was only digging a bigger hole for herself by giving him precisely what he wanted.

"Don't placate me," she hissed.

"Aqua..."

She sighed in exasperation. Not for the first time today, she wondered what she had done to allow herself to get pulled into this mess. It took all that she had not to reach up and clutch her head in her hands. She was flooded with weariness that she hadn't been able to shake off entirely. The rest she had gotten the night before hadn't been enough for her to feel like things were back to normal.

"What am I doing? This is so unprofessional." she uttered to herself and not to Jack. "I have other patients…"

"I'm sorry… I'm being annoying." Jack said. "I'm mad about my situation. The wound part at least. What matters is a kid is okay."

"You... got shot for a kid?"

"She was too close to our... extraction. And well..."

Jack gestured to the wounds on his chest. Aqua twitched with her discomfort. Jack is supposed to be a bad guy in her mind. Not the savior of little kids. She shifted a little uncomfortably under his gaze. There were rumors that the Guardians had special soft spots for children. They protected children before. At least that's what kids who had come through the hospital said. They would say the Guardians came in and saved them. When their home situations or the situations they had been brought in had been investigated it was proven that even the bad guys could look like they were good if they were less scary than certain situations like drunk fathers or gunfire.

"I... don't know what to say."

"Let it mull over. don't say anything if you have nothing to say."

Aqua gave an uncertain nod and wrapped her arms around herself. She didn't know what to think. She had no way of proving Jack was telling the truth, but no way to deny it either. Why would he tell her he got shot because a kid got in the way if it wasn't true? 'To make you feel pity for him,' a vindictive voice in the back of her mind whisper, 'To earn your sympathy and trust before yanking the ground beneath your feet because he can.' She took a deep breath.

"Don't you have your break soon?" Jack asked gruffly.

"Of course..."

She numbly got to her feet. It wasn't until she was standing that she realized she had obeyed him without question. But she wasn't about to let this opportunity to flee go. She stepped to go to the door but stopped. He had only been badgering her for questions because he had been bored. He was alone whenever she was away with other patients. She knew others who struggled with that sort of thing. They normally partnered the social patients together with other social patients, but Manny had made sure Jack had a room all of his own. Probably so no one would try to cause Jack further harm.

"I... could bring you a newspaper. Or check the lounge for a book. You said you were bored..."

She hesitated and looked over her shoulder. There had been other patients who all but begged for her to stay just a few minutes more just to talk. Jack was probably the same. He wanted to talk to the only one who had come into his room and not oogled him like he was a sideshow attraction for their amusement. She recalled the giggling gaggle of nurses who had been watching him like he was circus act. That seemed to strike her as such a lonely experience. They wouldn't come near him, but they would mock him.

"I'd prefer a book. Newspapers these days are filled with doom and gloom."

"I'll see what I can't find..."

She left the room but once she was outside and the door was closed, she leaned against the wall with her hands over her face. She was much more exhausted and far more emotionally drained than she had been before. Jack was a temporary distraction. He would be gone sooner or later. As soon as he was healed, he would be back out on the street and out of her life. Thus taking any of her confused feelings with him.


	6. Speakeasy

One week later, Jack was breathing air as a free man. Air that smelled more like fine leather and whiskey with the smog of cigarette smoke hovering around him. A crystal chandelier hung high overhead. Sapphire blue carpeting trailed up the stairs, matching the velvet curtains draped over the windows. To keep out lookie-loos. Mahogany woodwork, blue and green everywhere. Crystal cut lamps and candelabras that made the room glitter like starlight. Just the way Manny liked it. But really, to Jack, this was like returning home.

"Well if it ain't the man of the hour. Cheat Death again, Jackie boy?"

Jack's devil may care smile slid into place. He cast his wicked grin upon Bunny. Despite Bunny's jokes, he truly did worry that Jack had flirted a little too closely with Death. Jack too knew that he had gotten too close for anyone's comfort. It was why Manny had gone to such lengths to keep him alive - kidnapping Aqua, negotiation terms with her and making sure she did his after care. Manny looked after his people, especially when they were hurt. But they would have to look into having a doctor on the payroll for the future.

"Right as rain thanks to my little Raindrop!" he chirped.

Bunny snorted. "The sheila? Bet she was delighted."

Jac scowled over the sarcastic response. Like he needed reminding of his cold reception by the nurse. Despite his best attempts, Nurse Aquamarine only remained closed off and aloof during his stay with her. She was kind and open with everyone but him. She thought he was a criminal, scum even, but she still saw to his stitches and his injuries. She might have looked at him the same way a mouse looks at a cat, but she had remained there, even staying long enough for him not to feel entirely lonely. Bunny roared with laughter upon seeing Jack's dour expression.

"Not use ta being turned down, mate?"

Jack gave Bunny a shove before sitting down. The Aussie was laughing so hard he was clutching his sides. Jack himself was still tender and trying his best not to jostle his sides too much. The stitches would be removed in a week or so. He would go back to the hospital to get them taken out, but until then, he was free to be out and about as long as he took things easy. Aqua had been quite firm about proper resting and no 'extracurricular' activities.

"Glad you find it amusing." Jack groused.

"I'm jest glad there's a sheila out there that ain't trippin' ov'r herself ta fall on yer staff." Bunny replied.

As his scowl grew deeper, Bunny's smirk of satisfaction grew broader. If Jack hadn't been under strict orders to take things lightly, he would have strangled Bunny. He just didn't think Aqua would appreciate seeing him again so soon if he disobeyed. She seemed quite ready to wash her hands of him when he checked out of the hospital. Jack himself wasn't sure whether he wanted to see the broad again or not. She had been most unpleasant at first but the more he spoke to her, the more he told her, the more uncertain she became and the less hostile she had acted towards him.

"I would have gotten her if I had more time."

Bunny gave an unconvinced 'uh huh' before waving down the barkeep. Despite the prohibition laws in place, Manny always had good booze on hand. Especially in headquarters. North kept some on him, which was what Aqua used to clean his wounds when she ran into him. The vodka burned like nobody's business, but he hadn't gotten an infection. That she thought to ask had been… interesting. Still, after what he went through, Jack needed a drink. At least that was easily fixed.

"Besides," Jack continued. "The dame was a wallflower. By the book type."

Bunny laughed wickedly. "Maybe I'd have more luck with her?"

"She thought you were going to eat her," Jack said, fighting a protective tone from his voice, "And not in a good way."

Bunny shrugged, clearly not put out by the news. It wasn't the first time a potential plaything refused them because of their occupation. It wouldn't be the last either. Jack had gotten short with Aqua when she got preachy with him. He shouldn't have let it feel so personal. Everything she had seen in the papers had been true but so had everything he had said. Instead, he let himself get sucked into talks of morals and honor.

"Eh, who needs a broad like that?"

"Exactly."

Only Jack wasn't so sure he really felt that way. Aqua had rolled with the punches and had swung a few of her own so to speak. She hadn't taken his crap. She even appeared to take what Jack said to mind the first day. She hadn't been as quick to judge him after that. Then there was the surprising fact she hadn't drooled over him. She had admonished the other nurses for doing so.

Aqua wasn't like other dames he met. She was serious about work and her patients. Even though he annoyed her, she still made time in her day to bring him his meals. She saved time to talk to him. She didn't forget to bring him reading material even though that was a step above and beyond normal care. She might not have smiled at him the way he saw her smile at other patients but she was dedicated to helping him however she could. Honor bound to care for her patients no matter who they were. Manny couldn't have found a better nurse if he tried.

"What are ya gonna do when ya see her to get those removed?" Bunny asked, gesturing to the stitches just visible under his button up collar.

"Not sure yet." Jack admitted.

"Mate, if ya can get 'er ta drop 'er guard, I'll buy ya a cold one every day for a month ."

Jack raised a brow. A second chance to win over the aloof nurse? He wasn't sure he could do it in one meeting. Maybe if he really turned on the charm. It would certainly be a challenge, but since when did Jack back down from a challenge? He lived for new challenges. Besides, a beer every day for a month? Especially if Jack got to pick what he wanted. Manny had some really good brews.

The idea wasn't entirely without merit. He would get to change the mind of someone who had been so against him. Wouldn't Manny be happy to have a medical professional on their side? Someone who could patch them up whenever they got hurt. Someone who didn't ask questions. Plus, he'd be lying if he said he didn't like the fact she didn't swoon immediately for him. Winning her over would be a real feather in his cap.

"I suppose that wouldn't be so bad," Jack mused.

Aqua was the finest of challenges. She had to have some soft spots behind her tough shield. It would be amusing enough to give it a try. There wasn't anything he could lose from swaying her. If anything, even if she was just on friendlier terms, they still benefitted. He wouldn't deny being curious about her, especially with her hostility to the local gangs. As far as Jack was aware, the Guardians had never had any business with her before bringing her in to tend to him. That in itself had just been she was in the 'right place at the right time' situation.

If she just hated them because of their lifestyle, then he was some sort of hypocrite, but Jack was certain that he could warm her disposition. He would likely have to play his cards smart in order to do so. A strategy game, he told himself, to win her to their side. It had been awhile since the Guardians took on a new member. But a doctor (or rather a nurse) would be someone worth having among their ranks.

"You're actually going ta try?" Bunny laughed.

"Sure," Jack shrugged. "It could be fun."

Bunny gave a snort. Jack grinned and took a drink, enjoying the way the alcohol burned on the way down. Yeah, he couldn't get any of this in the hospital. They had a few challenges like that. Most dames were eager for their attention. Something attractive about the danger, they said, until real danger showed up. But Aqua kept her cool in a tough situation. It was rather refreshing to have someone who didn't let her fear consume her or give him any special treatment because he was a gangster.


	7. The Deal

Jack came in to the hospital a week later. To Aqua's chagrin, he seemed to make sure that he was early to his appointment to get the stitches out. He was curious over every aspect of her life. That much was clear by the multitude of questions and compliments he was showering her with, trying to butter her up and get her to spill something personal. She was not about to openly share anything with him because he was a criminal but it wasn't like she could call the police either. She had no proof. She also didn't know if the officer was already in the pocket of the Guardians. The safest thing she could do was to trust only those she knew were worthy of it. Ven and Elsa had proven time and time again that they were more than worth it.

Most of his appointment was spent dodging his questions, ignoring some completely outright. How else could she keep her personal life personal? She was his caregiver. She had other patients that needed her. Now those patients, she didn't mind talking to. If anything they were a nice distraction from Jack, but even then she couldn't put off thinking about her situation thanks to him and Manny. Just one last checkup. Then he would be out of her life. She wouldn't have to feel conflicted around him.

"I feel like you don't like me," Jack said.

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

She winced after she said it. Jack brought out the worst in her. She truly loathed how angry he made her. But she was also concerned. Did it make her a bad person to let him get under her skin like that? What did it say about her as a person? She decided to say nothing and continue her work. Finally the last stitch was removed and she straightened, beginning to clean up her workstation so she could move on to the next patient. Someone who wasn't a dangerous mobster parading around like a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"Listen, I know you have protection fees due soon."

Aqua bristled. 'Protection' fees were required by every gang in the city. Unless you were in 'No man's land' but those were the slummiest slums of the city and that was saying something since Aqua, Ven and Elsa lived in such a poor neighborhood for being the Upper East Side. Close enough so that they fell into Guardian territory. It had formerly been Nightmare territory, but the Guardians recently ousted Pitch from power there. Aqua had lost two neighbors to Pitch Black all because they couldn't pay the fees and 'accidents' had happened. She swallowed thickly. Jack had the power to make her life miserable or arrange for one of those 'accidents' to happen to her.

"I want to propose a deal."

Her eyes narrowed but she didn't turn to face him. She continued to clean up her station. This was not going where she expected it to. She expected his wrath for her cool and distant treatment. To fall upon her knees and beg for mercy, for him not to increase her fees or to give her more time to come up with whatever new fee he wanted to give her. Because those fees weren't just hers. They were Ven's and Elsa's too. The three of them pooled their money together and paid as a whole.

"I will completely waive the protection fees for your apartment and its occupants," Jack said. "If you go on a date with me once a week."

Aqua sucked in a sharp breath. This certainly hadn't gone the way she had expected. Her expression must have shown it because Jack took both of her hands in his, rooting her in place. Alarm bells went off in her head. She knew she should try to pull away. Get away from Jack and this whole ridiculous proposal of his. The offer was completely ridiculous. He had to have hit his head on the way in if he thought that she would entertain the notion for even a moment. Only… the offer was actually worth considering. If she didn't have to pay fees that money could be saved so she and the others could escape the rat's nest that was the city.

"You've got moxie for a dame," Jack said as a means of explanation. "I respect that."

"A-And if I say no?" she croaked.

Jack let go of her hands. She could feel her heart racing in her chest. The chill of fear creeping through her insides at the mere suggestion of what he could do if she did deny him. Suddenly, she was aware of just who it was she was speaking to. Guys like Jack only wanted one thing. When they got it, they had no use for the likes of Aqua. He would either kill her or toss her aside like an old newspaper. Jack could have her killed for denying her. The phrase, damned if you do, damned if you don't came to mind.

"Then I won't do anything."

How could she believe that? He was one of the mobsters who terrorized the city. And if she entertained his suggestion and people found out… They would label her as a floozy. A loose woman with loose morals to allow someone like Jack to talk her into dates for being released from protection fees. They would try to take advantage of her because of her 'willingness' to give herself up to a thug like him.

But the offer was something even she would find hard to say no to. To live without the fear of being killed just because she couldn't pay the fees. So that she and Elsa wouldn't have to figure out how to make ends meet if Ven fell sick again. Or the long nights where they hadn't had enough to eat because all their money went to paying some gangster a meager amount of money that was pocket change in the sense of what he brought in during business. She was frightened by how much the proposal was appealing. Like he knew it would be something that would jab at her mind like a thorn in her side.

"I can't," she whispered.

"Can't or won't?" Jack inquired.

"If people thought that-"

"They won't find out anything you don't want them to know," Jack assured her.

Aqua felt her lips purse into a thin line. This was a horrendously tempting offer. The money from their combined protection fees could be put to better use. Like saving up to get out of the city. Go somewhere the gangs couldn't reach. Somewhere far from the city. That tiny ray of hope was enough to make her want to leap for joy and be sick all at the same time. She would be selling her morality for money. She couldn't actually be considering this, could she? But if they got enough money to leave the city, then she could cut ties, right? Then she realized a gangster like him would never ever let go of what was 'his'... But if Ven and Elsa could get out?

"Tell you what, think about it," Jack said. "I'll stop by the little cafe at the corner of the street on Friday. If you decide to join me, we can go from there. If not, I won't bother you again."

Jack got up from the table and started to slip on his button up shirt, doing each button up slowly, not taking his eyes off her as he did it. She could feel her face burning and the heat crept up the back of her neck. Hastily she looked away, much to his amusement. If she said yes, she would be a moll - a gangster's girl. That could come with its own risks and challenges. She was so confused that her chest ached. She looked up only when Jack was fully clothed once more. He grinned at her - all mischief and promises of trouble.

"You know, if you keep blushing like that, I might just get stuck on you," he teased.

When he said things like that, it certainly didn't help. She was only 'pretty' to people (particularly patients) when they wanted something. She was only worth attention if they could benefit from it. Jack was probably like that too. Once he had a date or two with her, he would lose interest, right? Because it wasn't like a date would make her fall head over heels for him. He would be sorely disappointed if he thought she was that sort of a woman.

She could hear his laughing even as he left her there in the hospital room, clutching the little tray with all of her tools on it with trembling fingers. She should have told them that she would never help them save his life. Not if he was going to make himself a permanent fixture in her life. She unfortunately had to admit to herself that she couldn't do that. She took her work seriously. If someone needed her help, she gave it. Regardless of whether or not they were annoying her to pieces.

* * *

Aqua came home late that night. Ven was already in bed. Elsa was probably at one of the speakeasies singing again. The late nights hurt the poor woman and she barely got to see them anymore. Not only that but the places she went to in order to perform weren't the safest of places. But they all had to work somehow. Aqua at the hospital, Elsa at the clubs and Ven took on jobs as his health allowed. Ven's health being what it was, he couldn't take jobs very often. He was scrawny and frail. If they had better living conditions, things might be different.

Instead, their apartment always smelled of damp. Their neighbors were loud. The three of them shared a single room to save costs. Not only that, food was hard to come by when they were living paycheck to paycheck. She opened the fridge to find the shelves mostly bare. A half a loaf of bread and a slice of cheese and one lone tomato. Closing the door, she decided she would go without. Ven and Elsa needed to eat more.

She took a deep breath and sat at the kitchen table. She moved to light a candle, but was quick to realize they were out of matches. Their only candle was nearly a stub in itself. They should save it for a real emergency. Just looking around the room - spartan and bare as it was - made her heart clench. They didn't have much, only each other. But if something happened to one of them… the other two would struggle. She dreaded to think of what would happen if something affected two of them or all three.

All she knew was that this couldn't continue. They were going to run into some form of trouble down the line, whether they went looking for it or it went looking for them. But how was she supposed to explain to the others that she was offered this deal by a dangerous man? It would be putting herself in danger just to be in his presence. The wrong person would think that there was more to the relationship and try to use her as leverage against Jack. And in typical fashion, Jack would abandon her when she outlived her use. She would be left at the mercy of his enemies or of the opinions of her neighbors or of a thousand other things. Someone might try to kill her in the process of trying to kill him. They already tried once.

She knotted her hands in her hair, leaning her elbows on the table top. As her fingers worked against her scalp, trying to alleviate the pressure of an impending headache, Aqua circled herself silly in an argument of the pros and cons of Jack's little 'deal'. She thought herself heartsick and barely slept a wink, even when Elsa came in in the wee hours of the morning. The blonde had been confused but Aqua assured her she was off to bed shortly after. Too tired to argue, Elsa went to their room and slept.


	8. The First 'Date'

Aqua shook like a leaf as she stood outside of the cafe. Her palms were slick with sweat. Her heart had to have been racing so loudly that even passerbys could hear it. It wasn't too late. She could always leave. She hadn't seen Jack. Nor had Jack seen her. She hadn't even told Elsa or Ven about her decision. They would have tried to talk her out of it, but now that she was there, she was wondering if that wasn't such a bad thing. But what if he came after her, tried to find where she lived, or went after Ven and Elsa?

As she turned to leave, she froze, finding herself facing Jack. He looked about as surprised as she was. She was caught like a deer in the headlights, unable to avoid the oncoming car. But then he smiled. It was so bright and so serene that Aqua believed it was genuine for all of two seconds. After all, he was using her for dates. But the same could be said about her. She was only using him for the 'no protection fee' deal.

"I wasn't sure you'd actually show up."

"I didn't… I wasn't..." she fumbled for an excuse, a reason for being there.

A flicker of something flashed across Jack's face. Before she could decipher what it was, the look was gone. His smile seemed a little forced at this point. She closed her eyes. This was playing with fire. She was going to get burned. Jack could kill her for the smallest of slights. For some reason, whenever she was around him, she couldn't seem to keep that mind to mouth filter in order. She just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. One of these days, she was going to offend the wrong person.

"Well, since you're here, let's get something to eat."

He opened the door to the cafe for her. At least he hadn't grabbed her. Then she would have had no choice. She realized he was waiting for her to enter, as if giving her one last chance to run away. Steeling her resolve, she held her head high and marched through the doors like she was going to war. Only she couldn't treat this like battle. She would have to socialize with him. Play nice until he lost interest.

When Jack gave his name to the wait staff, they were immediately taken back to a private sitting area. Aqua kept her head down on the way there, lest anyone see her. Jack reached the table first. He pulled the chair out for her. She refused to meet his eyes or even the eyes of the staff as she took her seat. Humiliation boiled in her stomach. Would she even be able to eat? The staff must already think she was scum for even being there with Jack.

Jack waved a dismissive hand once the menus were laid down on the table. The waiter left them and Jack finally took his seat across from her. He looked like the literal devil incarnate. She was going to burn for even agreeing to be there with him. Aqua picked up her menu to avoid the look Jack was giving her. Something dark and unwanted. The words before her blurred and jumbled in her head.

"Still treating me like the bad guy?" Jack asked.

The look had darkened into something purely evil and a shiver ran down her spine. The eyes of someone who had seen death and it no longer phased him. She couldn't imagine ever growing to be numb to everything around her. All the more reason not to fall for Jack's sweet words and smooth charms. He was, after all, proving he didn't have patience to earn her trust. She would sooner end up dead than kiss his boots.

"Aren't you?" she asked.

"You see… in my line of work, if someone needs help, we help them."

She had to bite back a scoff and a lippy remark. Jack's idea of help left bodies in the street and got children involved in a life of crime. She had been in the emergency medical ward. She had to pick bullets out of people and hold the hand of the dying when they had done all they could to make that person's passing more comfortable. She had been the one to stitch up a wound on someone one day only to see their name in the papers again as a murder victim. She was the one cleaning up the messes the gangs left behind. The broken people. The wounded families that would never be the same. If anyone helped, it was her.

"And if someone needs hurting, we _hurt_ them."

She went rigid in her seat. Was this a threat? Was he going to hurt her for not reciprocating his intentions toward her? She wouldn't dare call them feelings because that would mean someone like Jack could feel. It was better to think of him as someone incapable of that. After all, she had only survived this long by only trusting a few people. Namely Elsa and Ven. Without them, she would have been on the streets selling herself. Women weren't allowed to live alone. It was 'improper' so Ven was the 'man' of the house, even though he was sick more often than not and Elsa and Aqua were technically the breadwinners of the home.

"And you said you had no choice but to help me," Jack said.

They had this argument before. It was an old hat by now. She had to save him or his friends would kill her. At the hospital Manny had shown himself to demand that she personally tend to Jack. Yet even after all of that, she still couldn't get rid of him. Because of the deal. No more protection fees, as long as she dated him. She wasn't exactly putting her best foot forward on that front.

"I'm a nurse. I took the Nightingale Pledge." she said. "I take it very seriously."

"'I shall abstain from whatever is deleterious and mischievous.'" Jack recited to her.

Her eyes went wide. He knew the oath? It wasn't that hard to find out. Ask any nurse and she would be able to tell you. But Jack had gone out of his way to learn it just so he could toss it against her and tease her with it. Not many people would have gone out of their way to do something so… trivial. Most men she met thought it was cute how she worked for a living. 15 munni a month wasn't a bad living if she had been alone. But she had Ven and Elsa to worry about. And rent was 22 munni. They also had to eat and pay protection fees. Not to mention Ven's medicines.

"So you're a straight laced doll, aren't ya?" he teased.

"We can't all do what we want," she said.

She meant to spit it at him with venom and all the hatred her heart could muster but she felt tired. She folded the menu, no longer willing to put up the appearance of even trying to read the menu. Aqua met Jack's gaze, trying not to let it show how uncomfortable she was. Yes, she was humiliated. She was frustrated. She was tired. She was scared. But she wasn't about to give Jack the benefit of letting him know that.

"If you could do anything you want, what would you do?" he asked, seriously. "In all honesty."

"Anything?"

That gave her pause. She had spent so long only doing whatever it took to get by that she wasn't sure what she wanted anymore. Her dreams were shared with others. The few that she could trust. She didn't know or trust Jack enough to let him be one of those. Trusting people was hard. Even Ven and Elsa. If they died, then she was left alone to pick up the pieces. And survival in this town was not guaranteed.

"I want… to leave this town," she confessed.

"That's it?"

Aqua thought it over before nodding. It was the truth, but she had planned this future with Elsa and Ven in mind. They wanted to buy their own house as far from the city as they could get. Somewhere in the mountains or somewhere with a lot of land. Ven needed somewhere without the pollution of the city. She and Elsa wanted away from the violence and corruption. But land was expensive. As much as 70 munni an acre.

"I want to start over somewhere far away from here."

"You hate this city that much?" he asked.

She found herself looking away guiltily. Once, when she was younger, she used to treasure the city and all of the things in it. She adored the people, the town, the community. But bit by bit, gangs moved in. The cute little shop around the corner was gone because the owner was killed for not paying protection. The playground wasn't maintained and became unsafe for children to play on. She lost her parents because they couldn't pay protection for themselves, but had enough to spare their little girl. Childhood was stripped away from every child far too early. It was a sad but true fact.

She couldn't see the light in this town anymore. The only thing that seemed to bring her any hope was starting over. Getting far away from there. She had lost so much to the gangs already. The hope guiding her out felt more like a noose every day. One day it would tighten and it would all be over. However, it would not be for lack of fighting. She wasn't about to roll over and let this happen. She was going to give this city as much as a fight as it gave her before it claimed her.

"I didn't always," she confessed. "I used to love this town but…"

"The gangs?"

She nodded quietly, afraid of saying more. She didn't like sharing with Jack, however, she supposed that her apprehension of the gangs was a bit obvious. She had agreed to his proposition out of fear. And because it provided a benefit to her. She could use the money from protection to save funds to leave this town once and for all. But with Ven's rising medical expenses… Sometimes she wasn't sure she would ever have enough to leave.

"I am sorry," Jack said, truly meaning it.

Only Aqua didn't want to hear it. If he was truly sorry, he wouldn't be doing what he was doing. He wouldn't kill people. He wouldn't leave his life of crime, not because she batted her eyes and asked nicely. Until she stopped seeing people come in with 'Moon marks' as the media called them, she wouldn't trust a word that came out of Jack's mouth. He could spout all the pretty apologies he wanted, but his word meant very little to her. Not when she was there against her will. Granted, even if he hadn't offered her the deal, she wouldn't have chosen to go off with him.

A stranger.

Not in these times. She valued her life far too much. Women had gone missing in this town for less. Only to end up dead in the streets or worse. She was not about to resort to any of that. She wasn't about to put her trust into Jack. Not now, not ever. If his enemies found out she was near him, that was it. Her life was over. She would be just another missing person's report on a police officer's desk in a sea of missing person's reports.

"And maybe someday, I'll believe you."

"That's not a no." Jack said.

Aqua grimaced. Because he was right. She wasn't saying no outright like she should. Jack seemed pleased with that.


End file.
